The present invention relates to a method for multi antenna processing at an antenna element arrangement.
Radio communication networks are equipped with base stations comprising antennas adapted to cover a predefined area of the network. The coverage provided by the antennas should be optimized in order to minimize the number of base station on the one hand while ensuring a good coverage especially on critical parts of the networks (highways, towns, . . . ). Due to the constraints in term of location for the base stations, it is necessary to be able to fine tune the coverage at the antenna level. For this purpose a downtilt which represents the inclination of the antenna in the elevation direction is calculated to provide the appropriate coverage. This downtilt is either fixed and mechanically preset on site or can be remotely modified using a remote control motor able to move the antenna in the elevation direction.
New radio communication networks have the requirement to provide more efficient services in term of bit rate and in term of capacity. For achieving this some new methods based on multiple antennas at a base station site have been proposed which tend to parallelize the data transmission (to reach higher bitrate) while limiting the interference (to ensure high capacity). MINK) and beamforming are such methods.
It is a particular object of the present invention to provide a way of further improving multiple antenna signal processing especially in view of MIMO processing, beamforming or interference coordination in new radio communication networks.
Other objects of the invention are to provide a corresponding transceiver and a corresponding antenna element arrangement.